Dark Days
by shadowblack
Summary: After a few months of peace Takato and Rika must fight again, this time for their own lives. Corrected a few mistakes (hopefully all)


Disclaimer: I don't own "Digimon" or the characters, used in this story. They belong to someone else (I don't know who), so don't sue. 

Shadow: My grammar is horrible. Or so I think. I thought I should warn you. Also, I'm not very good at describing things, but I try my best.

This story begins few months after D-reaper's defeat. It is set in an alternative reality, where the digimons remained with their tamers. Currently everyone is out of town except for Rika and Takato. Hypnos is still working.

In the Shinjuko park

It was a sunny and peaceful day. Takato was in the park playing with Guilmon. It seemed like just another normal day.

In Rika's house

Rika was home, looking through some cards. Her grandmother was cooking something. Her mother was out all day. Renamon was outside resting. Just another normal day. Or so it seemed.

At Hypnos' HQ

"Yamaki" Reika called "Tree digimons are arriving fast!"  
"Where?"  
"In the Shinjuko Park. We can do nothing to stop them."  
"Strange. No digimon has entered our world since D-reaper was defeated. And now three?"  
"Yes. And they seem to be together."  
"That's even strange-"  
Before he could finish, Reika said: "They are here!"

In the park

"In the park the sky suddenly darkened and Guilmon began roaring."  
"What is it, Guilmon?" Asked Takato, worried.  
"A powerful digimon is coming." After a second he added "And he's not alone. They'll be here soon."

In Rika's house

Renamon entered the room in a hurry and said " At least two powerful digimon are coming, Rika!"  
"What? Where?"  
"In the park."  
"Let's go!"

In the park

Few seconds after Guilmon's warning the sky was black as the night and fog appeared. Then three digimons came one after another. Takato took out his D-ark and scanned them. The first was LadyDevimon, the second – SkullSatamon, and the third – Myotismon.  
"Three Ultra level digimon. Oh, man! We're in trouble."

Rika's location, who's running towards the park

"They are here" said Renamon. "And Guilmon is there too. Takato is with him, I guess, but the two of them are all alone against three digimons."  
"Three? Are you sure only three arrived?"  
"Yes, Rika."  
"Are they fighting already?"  
"No, not yet. But I guess the fight will begin soon. We must hurry."

In the park

"You must be one of the humans that helped the four sovereigns. And that must be your digimon partner. Am I right?" Myotismon asked Takato, who just nodded in response. "Good. SkullSatamon, destroy them."  
"With pleasure" answered SkullSatamon while slowly flying towards Takato and Guilmon.  
"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Said Takato and pulled a blue card out of his pocket. He slashed it through his D-ark and screamed "Matrix Digivolution!"  
Guilmon Matrix digivolution to…WarGrowlmon.  
WarGrowlmon stood before SkullSatamon, ready for battle. But he only laughed.  
"So now you're on my level and you think that's enough to defeat me? You fool!" He laughed some more.

Back to Rika and Renamon

Renamon has digivolved to Kyubimon and is now moving much faster than normal thanks to the card Rika has used to speed her up.  
"The battle has begun. But it seems only one of the three is fighting. The other two are just watching for now. They must be very stupid or very powerful."  
"Or maybe both. Hurry up!"

In the park

WarGrowlmon attacked SkullSatamon with his Radiation Blades, but he dodged the attack with ease. Then he dodged few more of WarGrowlmon's attacks before finally attacking in return.  
Moving at incredible speed, SkullSatamon reached WarGrowlmon and hit him with his Skull Hammer, three hard hits in quick succession. WarGrowlmon was unable to react and took the full force of the attack. Takato felt it too and screamed from pain, but remained on his feet.  
"Come on, WarGrowlmon, you can do it." He encouraged his partner and took one of his cards, then slashed it through his D-ark.  
"Speed booster" he shouted.  
WarGrowlmon tackled SkullSatamon and hit him with his Radiation Blades, sending him a few meters away. In return he got hit by SkullSatamon's Nail Bone and fell to the ground, badly hurt.  
"WarGrowlmon, no!" Screamed Takato. He quickly pulled another one of his cards and used it  
"Recharge!"  
WarGrowlmon got up, completely healed and ready for battle once again. But before he could launch another attack, Rika and Kyubimon arrived.  
"Hey, Gogglehead!"  
"Hey, Rika!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, but I'm gonna need some help here. This is going to be even harder than I thought."  
"No problem. Ready, Kyubimon?"  
"Ready, Rika."  
"Good" Rika took a blue card out of her pocket and slashed it through her D-ark "Matrix digivolution!"  
Kyubimon Matrix digivolution to…Taomon.  
Taomon stood next to WarGrowlmon.  
"Another Ultra level digimon. I think she might actually be a worthy opponent for you, LadyDevimon." Said Myotismon.  
"I hope so" replied LadyDevimon and stood next to SkullSatamon, ready for battle.  
Rika and Takato looked at each other and commanded together "Attack!"  
Both their digimons charged at the enemy. In response SkullSatamon flew away from WarGrowmon and attack him with his Nail Bone, while LadyDevimon simply vanished and a second later appeared behind Taomon and shot two red beams from her eyes, which hit Taomon in the back and made her scream from pain. Then she turned around to face the female devil just in time to see LadyDevimon's next attack – Darkness Wave. Taomon tried to protect herself with her Talisman Spell, but the attack was too powerful and broke it. Rika's digimon was hit hard and fell on the ground. Meanwhile Takato's digimon attacked his own opponent with his Atomic Blaster, but SkullSatamon was too fast and the attack missed. Then WarGrowlmon got hit a few more times by SkullSatamon's Skull Hammer and dedigivolved back to Guilmon, falling down to the ground.  
"Guilmon!" Takato screamed, than turned to Rika and said "Everyone else is out of town and Myotismon haven't even joined the battle. Looks like we'll have to digivolve to Mega to win."  
"I hate to admit it, but you're right" said Rika.  
"Ready, Guilmon?"  
"Ready whenever you are, Takatomon."  
"Biomerge activate!"  
Guilmon Biomerge to…Gallantmon.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here – a Mega digimon." Said Myotismon and all three Ultra level digimon turned their attention to the new opponent, completely ignoring Taomon.  
"Before I destroy you all I want to know why are you here? Who sent you?" Asked Takato from inside Gallantmon.  
"Destroy us? We'll see about that." Said Myotismon and laughed.  
"Laugh while you can. You're not going to laugh for long." Said Gallantmon.  
"Nail Bone."  
"Darkness Wave."  
Gallantmon used his shield to protect himself from SkullSatamon's attack and countered LadyDevimon's attack with his Lightening Joust. The two attacks met and fought for about 2 seconds, then Gallantmon's won and hit LadyDevimon, deleting her instantly. Then Myotismon attacked with his Crimson Lightning while SkullSatamon moved forward to attack with his Skull Hammer. Gallantmon avoided both digimons and used his Lightening Joust to destroy SkullSatamon, who screamed "Nooooo!" before being completely deleted.  
"You haven't won yet" said Myotismon and attacked with Grisly Wing. Gallantmon's shield began to glow and a beam of light shot forth from it, collided with the other attack and after a short struggle hit Myotismon, deleting him instantly.  
Gallantmon landed on the ground and dedigivolved back to Takato and Guilmon.  
"We did it, Guilmon" he said.  
"Great. Can we eat now, Takatomon? I'm hungry." Answered Guilmon. Takato sweatdropped.  
"Great job, you two" said Rika and Taomon at the same time.  
Takato turned around and saw their friends watching them.  
"Thanks, Rika" said Takato, then asked "Are you both okay?"  
"We're fine" answered Rika while Taomon dedigivolved back to Renamon. "Any idea why were these digimons here?"  
"No, what about you?" He got three "No". "Great. Just great."  
"Do you think more will come, Takato?" Asked Rika.  
"I hope not, but we better be ready for anything. After all, this is the first time three Ultra level digimon arrive together. I don't like this." Then he looked up "Hey, look! It's no longer dark. Before the arrival of these digimons it suddenly became dark as if it was middle of the night."  
"When we arrived, it was dark. Now the darkness is gone. This can't be a coincidence. But how is that possible?"  
"I don't know, Rika."  
"That was a rhetorical question, Gogglehead. Anyway, I think we better get going. Come, Renamon. Bye."  
"Bye."

At Hypnos' HQ

"Yamaki, it's over. The digimons were destroyed. Must've been Takato and his friends." Said Reika.  
"As far as I know, everyone is out of town, except Takato and Rika. Must've been one or both of them."  
"Should we go talk to them?"  
"Yes, but not today. They had enough for one day. Let them rest. We'll talk to them tomorrow."  
"Okay."

The next day, in the park, same place as yesterday

Takato was waiting for Rika, when the sky got dark again.  
"Oh, no! Not again."  
"Hey, Gogglehead. What's going on?" He heard from behind. Takato and Guilmon, who was sitting next to him, turned around and saw Rika and Renamon running towards them.  
"Same story as yesterday, Rika. I wander who's it gonna be this time?"  
"We'll know soon enough."  
Guilmon started growling and Renamon said "I sense an extremely powerful digimon. More powerful than one of the sovereigns!"  
"What?" Shouted Rika and Takato at the same time.  
A second later a fog appeared and not long after that a digimon appeared before them.

At Hypnos' HQ

"Yamaki, another digimon just arrived. But this one is like no other we have seen in our world." Said Reika.  
"Where is he?"  
"Same place as yesterday. _Exactly_ the same place."  
"I have a bad feeling about this. I hope the kids will be able to handle this, or else we may have a serious problem."

In the park

Rika took out her D-ark and scanned the digimon before them.  
"Daemon. Level – Mega, attack – Evil Inferno. Oh, great! A Mega level digimon."  
"So, you are those, who destroyed my servants. I hope you enjoyed your little victory, because it was your last. Now you will DIE." Daemon spoke.  
"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Said Rika, while Takato asked "So the three digimons from yesterday were your servants? And you sent them to destroy us?"  
Daemon ignored Rika and said to Takato ""Yes" to both questions." Then he turned to the two tamers and added "Ready to die?"  
"YOU are the only one, who will die" said Rika, Renamon, Takato and Guilmon simultaneously. Then the two tamers shouted "Biomerge activate!"  
Guilmon Biomerge to…Gallantmon.  
Reanmon Biomerge to…Sakuyamon.  
The two Megas stood before Daemon, ready for battle. But he didn't seem impressed or worried one bit.  
"Very well. Show me what you can. Evil Inferno!" The attack was aimed at both digimons. Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere to protect herself, while Gallantmon countered it with his Lightening Joust. But his attack was took weak and after a short struggle the flames continued their way towards him. In the last moment he moved out of the way.  
Then it was the tamers' turned – Gallantmon used his Shield of the Just, while Sakuyamon used her Spirit Strike. Daemon countered both with his Evil Inferno, once again split in two – half of it hit Gallantmon's attack an caused an explosion, while the other half engulfed the foxes and then continued forth and hit Sakuyamon hard, sending her to the ground.  
"Sakuyamon!" Screamed Gallantmon. 'Man, that's going to be harder that it looked at first,' thought Takato. Then he shouted "Mode change!"  
Gallantmon Mode Change Digivolution to… Crimson mode.  
"What? What is this?"  
Instead of wasting time answering Daemon's question, Gallantmon attacked with Invincible Sword, but in the last moment his opponent countered with Evil Inferno and the result was a huge explosion. The smoke from it hid Daemon from sight. When the smoke cleared, Daemon had grown considerably.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all. But it will take more than that to defeat ME. Evil Inferno!"  
Both digimons managed get out of the way of the attack in the last moment.  
"Great! Not even a scratch. What does it take to destroy him?" Asked Rika from inside her sphere.  
"Let's try attacking him together" suggested Takato from inside his sphere.  
"Good idea. Amethyst Wind."  
"Final Justice"  
"Evil Inferno!" But the two attacks were too powerful, the flames couldn't stop them and Deemon got hit hard.  
"Let's finish him!" Shouted Rika and Sakuyamon attacked with Amethyst Wind. Gallantmon joined her and used his Final Justice. The two attacks hit Daemon hard and that was enough to destroy him. He screamed "Noooo! It cannot beeee!" before turning into data, which then flew away.  
Gallantmon and Sakuyamon landed on the ground and digivolved back to Guilmon and Renamon. Everyone was exhausted from the hard battle.  
"Phew. That was really hard. For a moment I was worried." Said Rika.  
"Yeah. Let's hope there will be no more digimons like this one." Said Takato, who was watching the sky turn back to normal. "I wonder why the sky was dark when Daemon and his servants before that were here. But I guess we'll never know."  
"I guess you're right. But hey, no one can know everything."  
"Right" said Takato and the two tamers just stood there, watching the sky and resting after the hard battle, praying there will be no more trouble.

At Hypnos' HQ

"Yamaki, the digimon…"  
"…Was destroyed" finished Yamaki. Reika just nodded in confirmation. "Good. Let's hope there will be no more digimons in the near future. These four are enough for now, I think."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

The next day no digimon came, and the day after, and the day after that, and the next day, until the whole story was completely forgotten.

THE END

Shadow: This is the first fanfic I have EVER written, so please, don't be too hard on me. Read and Review, please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me what you think and in which areas I need to improve my writing style.  
Some of the names used are from other fanfics I've read while others I got by searching the web. If I made any mistakes – sorry. Also, I know nothing about the card game, so the cards I used are either made by me or from other fanfics. 


End file.
